Possible Life After People Episodes (FreeWillyNilly)
These are some episode ideas for Life After People, consisting of three seasons. Only FreeWillyNilly may edit this page, and some of the ideas were taken from this page. Seasons Season Three S3E1: My Fair Lady Being a reference to the nursery rhyme London Bridge is Falling Down, this episode features several bridges. Structures featured: Clifton Suspension Bridge, Holzbrücke Bad Säckingen, Wiesen Viaduct, Akashi Kaikyō Bridge, Rainbow Bridge, Si-o-se-pol, Piscataqua River Bridge, The Tridge, Helix Bridge, and Gandy Bridge. S3E2: Eastern Showdown Faithful to the name, this episode features several buildings from several Asian countries, as well as the ruins of Raqqa. Structures featured: Al Faisaliyah Center, Jantar Mantar, Beijing National Stadium, Long Biên Bridge, Toranomon Hills, Dongdaemun Design Plaza, Khan Shatyr Entertainment Center, Kingdom Centre, India Gate, Temple of Heaven, Turtle Tower, Mode Gakuen Cocoon Tower, Samsung Tower Palace, and the Palace of Peace and Reconciliation. S3E3: Abandoned by Disney Referencing to the creepypasta of the same name, this episode features several attractions from Disney parks, as well as three fictional locations from three fictional Disney creepypastas. Structures featured: Mickey's Fun Wheel (Disneyland), Astro Orbiter (Disneyworld), Crush's Coaster (Disneyland Paris), Hunny Pot Spin (Shanghai Disney Resort), Mad Hatter Tea Cups (Hong Kong Disneyland Resort), Haunted Mansion (Tokyo Disney Resort), Mowgli's Palace, Room Zero, and Treasure Island. S3E4: Game Over As the name implies, this episode features not only buildings known for video games, but also a few structures in video games as well as the fates of video games, consoles, PCs, and arcade cabinets. Structures featured: Plains NPC Village (Minecraft), 2Fort (Team Fortress 2), E.T. Atari Landfill, Woodland Mansion (Minecraft), Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria (Five Nights at Freddy's), Nintendo's Headquarters, Nintendo New York, DeGroot Keep (Team Fortress 2), Wuhu Island (Wii Sports Resort), Junkertown (Overwatch), Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental (Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location), Shimada Castle (Overwatch) and Koppai (Pikmin 3). S3E5: No More Fighting This episode features several war memorials, as well as tanks, grenades, landmines, suicide vests, and the world's nuclear weapon stockpile. Structures featured: Shrine of Remembrance, National Martyrs’ Memorial, Monument to the Dead of World War II, Monument to the People's Heroes, Unknown Soldier Memorial, Al-Shaheed Monument, Irish National War Memorial Gardens, Yasukuni Shrine, Battle of White Horse, The Unbowed Man, Kranji War Cemetery, Monument to the Women of World War II, National World War I Museum and Memorial, and the Auckland War Memorial Museum. S3E6: Overcoming Your Fears This episode features several structures known to be haunted, as well as a single fictional haunted location. Structures featured: Tower of London, Winchester Mystery House, the RMS Queen Mary, Morgan House Kalimpong, the Amityville Horror, Dragsholm Castle, and Heavenly Host Elementary School (Corpse Party). S3E7: Breaking News As the name implies, this episode features the fates of the headquarters of several news stations, as well as the fates of the large LED screens in Tokyo, movie theaters, and tvs in billions of homes worldwide. Structures featured: FOX News HQ, CNN HQ, Suzhou Harmony Times Square, CNN Center, AT&T Stadium, Everbank Field, Cinemagic in Merrimack NH, and the Kinepolis Madrid. S3E8: Mortis As its Latin name implies, this episode features structures that were only featured in Latinoamerica sin Humanos, as the special was never released outside of Latin America. Structures featured: Obelisk of Buenos Aries, Italy Building, Copan Building, Titanium Building, San Roque González de Santa Cruz Bridge, Mexico City Metropolitan Cathedral, Angel of Independence, WTC Mexico, Torre Mayor, and Teotihuacan. S3E9: All You Can Eat This episode features famous restaurant chains. Structures featured: McDonald's, Subway, Burger King, Wendy's, Arby's, KFC, Dunkin Donuts, Pizza Hut, Red Lobster, Red Robin, P. F. Chang's China Bistro, Olive Garden, LongHorn Steakhouse, and Outback Steakhouse. S3E10: Stay Fresh As the name implies, this episode features several areas in the Splatoon series, Inkling weapons, DJ Octavio's mechs, and the Great Octoweapons. Structures featured: Inkopolis Plaza, Inkopolis Tower, Octo Valley, Salmonid Smokeyard, Urchin Underpass, Walleye Warehouse, Saltspray Rig, Arowana Mall, Blackbelly Skatepark, Port Mackerel, Kelp Dome, Moray Towers, Camp Triggerfish, Flounder Heights, Hammerhead Bridge, Museum d'Alfonsino, Piranha Pit, Mahi-Mahi Resort, Manta Maria, Snapper Canal, and MakoMart. Season Four S4E1: Marks that Bled into Existence This episode features the fate of graffiti around the world in all types. Graffiti featured: Kilroy, Stencil Graffiti, Street Art, Sticker Art, Wildstyle Graffiti, Political Graffiti, Gang Symbols, Spray Paint Art, Rock Balancing, Wheatpaste, Reverse Graffiti, Propaganda, the Graffiti Tunnel, and Aerosol Paint. S4E2: Shattered Protectorate As the name implies, this episode features the areas where missions take place in Starbound, as well as some of the villages and dungeons from the same game. Structures featured: Erchius Mining Facility, Ceremonial Hunting Caverns, Grand Pagoda Library, Great Sovereign Temple, Miniknog Stronghold, Baron's Keep, Human Prison, Hylotl Underwater City, Avian Airship, Apex Rebel Camp, Glitch Evil Fortress, an Old Sewer, and a Novakid Village. S4E3: Room Service! This episode only features hotels, including a hotel that literally advertises itself as being terrible. Structures featured: Hotel Ritz Paris, Beverly Hills Hotel, Peninsula Hong Kong, Waldorf Astoria, The Shelbourne Hotel, Hotel du Cap-Eden-Roc, and Hans Brinker Budget Hotel. S4E4: The Very Best As the name implies, this episode features structures from the seven pokemon regions canon to the core series. Structures featured: Pallet Town (Kanto), Pokémon Tower (Kanto), Pokéathlon Dome (Johto), Goldenrod Radio Tower (Johto), Battle Tower (Hoenn), Mauville City (Hoenn), Global Terminal (Sinnoh), Team Galactic HQ (Sinnoh), N's Castle (Unova), Unity Tower (Unova), Kalos Power Plant (Kalos), Pokémon League (Kalos), Po Town (Alola), and the Aether Paradise (Alola). S4E5: This is Not a Dream This episode, in honor of Yume Nikki and its legacy, features several worlds from both the original Yume Nikki and two fangames that spawned from its legacy. Worlds featured: Mural World (Yume Nikki), White Desert (Yume Nikki), Barracks Settlement (Yume Nikki), The Docks (Yume Nikki), Florist (Yume 2kki), Mushroom World (Yume 2kki), Pencil World (Yume 2kki), Monochrome Feudal Japan (Yume 2kki), Sugar Hole (.flow), Decaying Art Gallery (.flow), Rusty Pier (.flow), and the Industrial Maze (.flow). S4E6: The Race is On This episode features several race tracks, as well as some fictional courses. Structures featured: Killarney Motor Racing Complex, Nardò Ring, Brands Hatch, Adelaide Street Circuit, Caesars Palace Grand Prix, Zeltweg Air Base, Okayama International Circuit, Riverside International Raceway, Circuit de Nevers Magny-Cours, Sebring International Raceway, Mario Circuit 2 (Super Mario Kart), Toad's Turnpike (Mario Kart 64), Cheep Cheep Island (Mario Kart: Super Circuit), Wario Colosseum (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!), Mario Highway (Mario Kart Arcade GP), Waluigi Pinball (Mario Kart DS), Banana Ruins (Mario Kart Arcade GP 2), Moonview Highway (Mario Kart Wii), Bowser's Castle (Mario Kart 7), and Rainbow Road (Mario Kart 8). S4E7: Containment Breach This episode features several building-based SCPs, as well as two non-building SCPs. Structures/Entities featured: SCP-173, SCP-700, SCP-001, SCP-1461, SCP-1775, SCP-1611, SCP-2564, SCP-2244, SCP-1355, SCP-026, SCP-083, SCP-130, SCP-358, SCP-398, SCP-2187, SCP-450, SCP-470, SCP-487, SCP-491, and SCP-956. S4E8: Sir, Yes Sir! This episode features several army bases set up by the US all over the USA. Structures featured: Fort Bragg, Fort Greely, Fort Wainwright, Fort Huachuca, Fort Hood Military Base, Camp Cooke, Fort Benning, Camp Roberts, Camp San Luis Obispo, Fort Hunter Liggett, Fort Irwin, and Fort Campbell. S4E9: We're All Mad Here As the name implies, this episode features structures associated with the American McGee's Alice series. Structures featured: Vale of Tears, Dollmaker's Workshop, the Infernal Train, Queensland, Rutledge Asylum, Deluded Depths, Mangled Mermaid, Cardbridge, and Fort Resistance. S4E10: We Have a Problem Being a reference to the famous quote, this episode focuses on manmade structures in outer space, both real and fictional. Structures featured: Sputnik 1, Kwangmyŏngsŏng-4, Kepler Space Telescope, Alpha Magnetic Spectrometer, Nozomi, Spiky Foose (The White Chamber), USG Ishimura (Dead Space), Sevastopol Station (Alien: Isolation), Talos I (Prey), and Groomlake (Stasis). Season Five (W.I.P) S5E1: Get it Right this Time This episode features several paintings, as well as an original work from the game Layers of Fear, and two warped variations of two paintings from the game mentioned. Paintings featured: Rembrandt van Rijn - Stormy Landscape, Jan van Eyck - Man with red Turban, Still-Life with Fruit, Lady with an Ermine, Anthoni Schoonjans Self-Portrait, Saturn Devouring His Son, Lady with an Ermine (Layers of Fear version), Jan van Eyck - Man with red Turban (Layers of Fear version), and the Magnum Opus (Layers of Fear). S5E2: King of the Desert This episode features several structures from the city of Dubai. Structures featured: Address Downtown Dubai, 23 Marina, Cayan Tower, Emirates Office Tower, Jumeirah Emirates Towers Hotel, HHHR Tower, JW Marriott Marquis Dubai, The Marina Torch, Ocean Heights, and the Rose Tower. S5E3: Dawn of the Final Day With the title being a reference to Majora's Mask, this episode features several structures from the Legend of Zelda series. Structures featured: Hyrule Castle (Twilight Princess), Skyloft (Skyward Sword), Tower of Spirits (Spirit Tracks), Sky Temple (Tri Force Heroes), Palace of Winds (The Minish Cap), Tower of the Gods (The Wind Waker), Vaati's Palace (Four Swords), and Ganon's Castle (Ocarina of Time) Example structure: Hyrule Castle (Breath of the Wild) S5E4: Jump Up, Super Star! As the title implies, this episode features several structures from the Mario series, but mostly Super Mario Odyssey. Structures featured: 25m (Donkey Kong), Princess Peach's Castle, Bowser's Kingdom, WarioWare Headquarters, X-Naut Fortress, World's Best Hat Stand, Tostarenan Town, The Living Factory, New Donk City Hall, The Glass Tower, Crumblede, and the Bewildering Building. S5E5: Timeless This episode features several structures from the Disney franchise's long history. Structures featured: Mickey's Boat (Steamboat Willie), Cinderella's Castle, Castle That Never Was (Kingdom Hearts series), Elsa's Ice Palace, Sugar Rush Castle, Rapunzel's Tower, Sunnyside Daycare, Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Headquarters, Spirit of Adventure, Al's Penthouse, Starkiller Base, Bathhouse (Spirited Away), and Pleasure Island. S5E6: UNACCEPTABLE! As a reference and a tribute to the show Adventure Time, this episode features several structures from the show. Structures featured: Castle Lemongrab, Princess Bubblegum's Castle, City of Thieves, MO Co., The Lich's Lair, Royal Tart Path, Royal Congressional Hall, Pizza Sassy's, Marceline's house, Tree Fort, Wizard Village, Ice King's Castle, Wizard City, Joshua and Margaret's house, and Mount Cragdor. S5E7: ???